The Curse of the Lions 2: The Dragon War Outtakes
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Before a great story that comes out, mistakes had to have been made. Join Jim, Ariel, and the rest of the Curse of the Lions crew to see these hilarious outtakes.


**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Curse of the Lions 2: The Dragon War Outtakes

Director said, "Okay take one of Curse of the Lions 2: The Dragon War."

Meg said to the girls, "Come on, we do this every year." Tiana said, "Alright, girls let's do this."

_~Little shop, little shoppa horrors~_

_~Little shop, little shoppa terror~_

_~Call a cop. Little shoppa horrors~_

_~No, oh, oh, no-oh~_

_~Little shop, little shoppa horrors~_

_~Bop sh'bop, little shoppa terror~_

_~Watch 'em drop! Little shoppa horrors~_

_~No, oh, oh, no-oh~_

Charlotte was going to sing the first part of the song.

_~Shing-a-ling, what a creepy thing~_

_~to be happening~_

Meg slipped on the floor and everyone started to laugh. Ariel asked with a smile, "Can we get more wax on the floor, please?"

Director said after he chuckled, "Okay, cut."

Ariel was sighing happily and her knees were about to buckle together as Jim continue to kiss her neck. Ariel turned around and caught Jim's lips and rested her hands on his chest. Jim was caught off guard and picked her up bridal style, not breaking the kiss. Director said, "Okay good take guys. Cut." Jim broke the kiss and put Ariel down and Ariel asked with a smile, "So are you doing anything after this?"

Jim said with a smirk, "Well, I got time for lunch." Ariel said with a playful smile, "Maybe a little time for something else." Jim cleared his throat and said with a shy smile, "Well, maybe."

Garrett heard the great wings of the beasts and explained with a smile, "Those are Dragonriders. They explore different worlds and see if the worlds are livable for us or not at all." Ariel then saw a black dragon coming straight at her and someone yelled, "Get out of the way!" Ariel ran to the side and saw a black jet dragon with light green eyes landed off as the dragon tripped with his scaly feet.

Hiccup said as he hurt himself, "Darn it, Toothless." Toothless said as Hiccup got off, "I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I flew with you." Hiccup asked worried, "Are we insured?" Director said, "Okay. Cut. Let's take five."

Jim took Ariel to a grotto and both of them were wearing bathing-suits underneath their clothes. Jim took his tan shirt off and removed his pine pants to reveal light brown swim trunks. Ariel kept the sapphire rose in her hair and removed her long-sleeve shirt and aqua pants to reveal her light blue bikini. Jim jumped in the pool and went into the grotto.

He said in the grotto as his voice echoed, "Looking good." Ariel giggled and Jim asked with a smile, "What? Did I just say that out loud?"

Director said after he chuckled, "Okay, Cut."

In the Grand Council room, the Councilors were arguing left and right and Proteus yelled, "Order!" Everyone saw the Grand Councilor and silenced as they sat down. Kida said as she sat down, "Now, we have a problem on hands. Maleficent and Eris are roaming freely and blah blah. I don't know what I'm doing." Everyone started to laugh and the Director said after he chuckled, "Okay, Cut."

Jim then asked as held her free hand with both of his hands, "Ariel Triton, I will love you with all of my soul and I want you to be with me, forever. I maybe selfish right now but I don't care. Will you marry me?" Ariel smiled and said as she kissed Jim briefly, "No." Jim started to laugh and Ariel asked angrily, "Okay who changed my script?" The Director laughed and said, "Okay, Cut."

The figure saw the owl having Ariel in its mouth, and smiled evilly. He then said into the com-link amused, "Atlanticaian captured, Maleficent. Should we move to faze two?" The witch evilly smiled and saw what was happening through her staff and said, "We got what we wanted. Now call back our creatures and…" Shan Yu asked into the com-link, "Is thing on?" He tapped on the com-link and said, "I may need a new com-link here."

Director said, "Cut."

The blue dog dropped down with the other dog creature on its back and landed quietly. Flynn grinned and said as he got down to their eye level, "Stitch, Gurgi, see you two came to rescue me." Gurgi said as he got off the blue dog's back, "Gurgi and Stitch came through secret door. Gurgi and Stitch avoid guards and hyenas, too."

Stitch looked at the door lock and grabbed the bars but Flynn said before Stitch could rip the iron bar door off, "Stitch, maybe we could try a quite breakout." Stitch let go of the bar and spit his green spit on the lock. Ariel asked confused, "How is spit going to help us escape?"

Ariel smelled the air and said as she gasped for air, "Oh, that's so gross." Flynn smelled it too and said as he plugged his nose, "Stitch. Come on." Stitch said apologetically, "I couldn't hold it anymore." Gurgi fell on his back.

Director said, "Cut."

Meanwhile at Atlantis, Jim, Milo, Cale, Quasimodo, and Madellaine dressed as a boy were about to be trained by Master Shifu. Shifu said to his group seriously with a smirk, "Let's see if you can keep up."

_~Let's get down to business-to defeat the Hyenas~_

Jim and the others guys were fighting except Madellaine who was having trouble.

_~Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?~_

_~You're the saddest bunch I ever met~_

Then Madellaine accidentally hit Master Shifu with her pole.

Shifu gasped and said with a squeaky voice and holding his equipment, "You hit too hard." Madellaine said apologetically, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Shifu said as he tried to get up, "I have a tiny voice now." Madellaine said with worry, "Oh, I hope he's okay."

Director said, "Cut."

Back at Maleficent's castle, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed were walking into the witch's throne room with their heads down. Maleficent tapped her finger repeatedly and asked with a serious face, "Where is she?" The hyenas said nothing out of fear. She then asked in rage as her green and yellow flames went into the air, "WHERE IS SHE?"

The hyenas yelped in fear as they bundled together. Shan Yu came into the room and said informally, "The lock on the cell was disintegrated and Rider was not there." The witch's eyes widened and asked with fear, "And the documents?" Shan Yu answered, "Stolen." Maleficent was shaking with rage and anger. Banzai yelled as he hid behind the pillar, "She's gonna blow!" Shenzi and Ed hid behind pillars as well and so did Shan Yu. Maleficent yelled as the flames engulfed her, "RIDER!"

The flames were gone and Maleficent asked as she rubbed her forehead, "Is it time for break? I need my tea." Director said, "Okay we'll take five."

On Montressor, the Furious Five were leading the elderly and the children to safehouses. Master Monkey asked as he carried a child, "Tigress don't you think we should be back at Atlantis? Helping the others?" Tigress answered as she held the lamp, "We are helping, by making the people of Atlantis safe from harm." Viper sighed and said sadly, "I hope Atlantis doesn't fall like uh…I forgot the rest of my line."

Everyone started to laugh and the Director said after he laughed, "Okay, cut."

Back at Atlantis, Hiccup and the others were in formation in the air. Hiccup said into his com-link, "Astrid, see what you can do about its talons." Hiccup heard nothing but static and Hiccup said as he tapped on the com-link, "I'm getting static here." Toothless asked, "Can we get a break here? My wings are about to give." The Director said, "Okay. Land and we'll take five." Toothless landed softly and Hiccup got off and went towards the technical crew.

While the jet black dragon sat and drank tea with his pinky claw out. Toothless looked at the camera and asked annoyed, "What? You never saw a dragon drink tea before?"

Toothless lifted his wings and showed Ariel and Hiccup that they were okay. Jim picked his angel and he listened to find her heart beating. Jim yelled happily, "She's alive! Ariel is alive!" Everyone on Atlantis heard and cheered with joy. Jim looked at Toothless and said with joy, "Thank you for bringing her back to me." Sinbad saw Hiccup and said, "I'm not sure about him."

Everyone started to laugh and Sinbad said to everyone, "This is supposed to be a serious scene." Jim started to laugh and asked, "Could we get dramatic music please?" The Director said after he chuckled, "Okay, Cut."

Mushu then realized he was tied to a big firework and tried to get himself off of it.

_~Sing it to the day and night~_

_~oh whoa~_

All of the small fireworks were going except the firework Mushu was on.

_~Singing to the song of life~_

_~yeah~_

Everyone was watching the Christmas fireworks and Ariel asked, "Where's Mushu?"

_~Sing it to the sun and sky~_

Mushu yelled as the firework took off along with the small red dragon.

Mushu yelled, "Help!" The Director said, "Okay that's a rap. Everyone see you tomorrow."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by musicadictor and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod. Until then my friends**


End file.
